¿Una cena de amigos?
by Lumberjackfoose
Summary: Butters invita a Kenny a cenar en su casa, pero sentimientos y sensaciones empezaran a llenar a los dos ¿Terminara siendo solo una cena amistosa despues de todo? Quien sabe.


blockquote  
>p class="MsoNormal"El pequeño Btters se encontraba solo en su casa, sus padres habían ido a salir en una cena y el no le permitieron ir, tal vez iban a hacer algo más que una simple cena en un restaurante, pero bien, Butters no debía pensar en eso y simplemente se calmo, a veces se ponía tan nervioso al punto de arrinconarse en un lugar y esperar a que llegasen, pero el no haría eso hoy, lo que si era que estaría muy aburridop  
>p class="MsoNormal"- Aburrido… – dijo un somnoliento Butters sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, mientras con el mando del televisor iba cambiando los canales a ver si pillaba algo interesante, pero nada, ni siquiera mtv lo sacaba de su aburrido circulo, se levanto y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, desde que llego de la escuela no se había quitado la ropa, pero por simple pereza solamente se coloco un short corto una franelilla y unos calcetines.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Si sus padres le vieran vestido tan ''informal'' ya le hubieran castigado pero como no estaban tenia la libertad de hacer lo que desease, termino devolviéndose abajo y tirándose al suelo de nuevo pero esta vez en cuerpo completo mientras se ponía en muchas posiciones, bocabajo, bocarriba, sentado, al revés, hasta que se levanto y observo el reloj de su teléfono, eran las 6 de la tarde ya, vaya que el tiempo paso rápido y ya era hora de la cena.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Dejo su teléfono en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina con la idea de hacer una pizza, hace unos días había encontrado esa receta entre las cosas de su madre, no tenía el permiso para hacerlo pero después escondería todo y nadie se daría cuenta, saco los ingredientes necesarios y preparo la masa, dejándola en la nevera 15 minutos para que se pusiera algo tiesa para después darle forma de pizza y lo demás que necesitara.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Volvió al sofá, se sentó colocándose al revés con las piernas sobre el espalda en el espaldar del sofá y su torso en el asiento, por simple aburrimiento agarro su teléfono y empezó a ver los contactos, bajaba y bajaba la lista de contactos hasta toparse con ''Kenny'' Vaya que llevaba tiempo sin conversar o interactuar con Kenny, tal vez podría llamarlo y invitarlo a comer algo de Pizza, de todos modos el mismo había dicho hace mucho tiempo que Kenny era su mejor amigo, jamás se le había olvidado eso, y tampoco todo lo que hizo por el en Hawái.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Apretó el contacto y le dio a llamar y se quedo esperando a que este contestara, hasta que contesto, ni siquiera espero para que este preguntara por que le llamaba – O-oye Kenny, quería saber s-si, quisiera venir a mi casa a comer un poco de pizza. – dijo animado como siempre mientras sonreía esperando que la respuesta del otro se escuchara atra vez de el teléfono.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"- En casa de Kenny -p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Kenny respondió ansioso en seguida – Claro, Butters! Ya estoy alla – dijo para colocarse su parka naranja y salir corriendo por la puerta de su casa, quedaba algo lejos la casa de Butters pero eso no era un problema para Kenny, un problema seria morir en medio de el camino, a penas se encontró frente la casa de Butters se asomo por una ventana y toco el vidrio de esta, tocar la puerta le parecía algo muy aburrido, Butters volteo algo sorprendido y se acerco a la ventana, casi pegando sus labios y sonrio infantilmente, eso hizo que Kenny se sonrojara… la idea de que ese vidrio no separa los labios de Butters de el le ponía bastante loco.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Butters abrió la puerta enseguida y dio paso a Kenny, Kenny paso y abrazo a Butters, Butters correspondió sonriente los dos fueron a la cocina, Butters para ver su pizza y Kenny simplemente por estar hambriento, Kenny empezó a abrir estantes y la nevera… vaya que tenia hambre el chico de la parka, Butters noto eso y se dirigió a un almacen en el final de la cocina, saco un paquete de galletas y se lo entrego a Kenny – T-ten, debes t-tener hambre – Butters sonrio tiernamente y Kenny sin mas agarro el paquete, lo abrió y empezó a comer, A Butters le hacia feliz hacer a alguien feliz, pero con Kenny era diferente, no era lo mismo, era como si su corazón se fuera a salir.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Sin mas… se dirigió al horno y saco la pizza ya hecha con una sonrisa. - ¡E-esta lista! – dijo sacándola y la solto enseguida- Y-yalgo caliente…- rio junto a Kenny.p  
>blockquote  
>p class="MsoNormal"-p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongEso tengo hasta ahora, espero les guste y esperen el segundo capitulo 3!strong/p 


End file.
